


Speakeasies and Summer Nights

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Idiots in Love, Jazz Age, Love at First Sight, Prohibition, Speakeasies, Strong Female Characters, roaring 20's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Peter, Ray, and Egon have set up a popular speak easy under an old firehouse in 1920's New York. The booze is tops, the waitresses are pretty, and their house singer is a fiery red-head that keeps the crowd coming back for more. But the club and its fab gin are being watched not only by the fuzz, but by a mafia man looking to be more than just a lowly thug. Winston (an undercover cop) knows more than he's letting on, and Peck (a lawyer for the Bureau of Prohibition)  is setting off Peter's warning bells, but everyone is caught in the middle when the boys have to make a difficult decision about the future of the club and their own lives.(I'm probably over-rating this, but better safe than sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

       Even though it was technically summer, there was a chill wind blowing down from Canada the night that Walter Peck, lawyer for the local government prohibition office, was sent on a ‘special mission’. All he had to do was get into the speakeasy, get an overview of the place, and leave. The only reason he was even asked was because all the local agents had been on too many busts and now they were spotted immediately. They needed a stranger, and Peck was it. 

       He pulled his jacket a little closer as he headed down the empty street. There were few lights on, adding the edge of excitement and danger. Walter had never done something illegal like this, ever. He became a lawyer because he believed in the law. If you wanted the job done exactly the way it was supposed to be done, you wanted Walter. If you wanted the law followed to the T, you wanted Walter. If you wanted predictable and boring, you wanted Walter. 

       The club he was told to go to had no name, just an address and a password scribbled on a scrap of paper. “110 N. Moore. Magnesium sulfate.”

_        “That’s a stupid password,” _ he thought. 

       When he got to the address he found an abandoned building that used to be a firehouse until it apparently burned in a fire. The irony wasn’t lost on Walter as he watched a young couple descend a set of stairs on the side of the building and disappear. He followed and found himself in a short dark entryway with a large steel door. When he knocked a small sliding peephole opened and a pair of dark eyes looked him over. 

       “Well?”

       “Ah...Epsom salts.”

       The eyes crinkled either from glaring or laughing. “That’s an old one, but I’ll let it go since you got the joke.”

       Walter didn’t know what joke the man was referring to, but it didn’t matter because it got him inside. The door didn’t make a sound as it opened, and when Walter stepped in it was only a little less dark than it had been outside. 

       “Down the hall,” said the bouncer. 

       Peck spared him a glance. The man was tall, just a hair taller than Peck himself, and had a poof of black hair that added inches. A pair of round spectacles sat on his romanesque nose. He shouldn’t have been intimidating, but Walter felt a chill go up his spine. Something told him this man wasn’t one to be messed with. Quickly he made his way down the hall. As he went the light grew a bit and he could hear lively jazz music. When he turned a corner the room opened up before him. There were perhaps 15 round tables, nearly all of them full, and a number of lovely waitresses flitting between the patrons. In the back was a bar manned by a beefy yet kind looking black man who nodded to Peck. On stage (if the small riser could be called that) was a five piece jazz band and a man juggling knives in time to the music. It was interesting but not really entertaining after the first few minutes. Walter made his way to the bar and hooked a foot on the rail. 

       “What can I get you?” the bartender asked, his rich voice making Peck feel at ease. 

       “Gin and tonic.”

       “Drink of the house coming right up.”

       Peck watched the show, glad when the emcee hopped onstage to clear the man off quickly. He was tall and starting to bald a bit, but the rest of his hair was fairly thick. His midsection was a little round for his age, but he wasn’t bad looking per say, just a little too oily of a personality. 

       “That was Jerry! Great job! And now, ladies and gentlemen, the woman you’ve been waiting for. The Easy is proud to present...Janine…”

       The lights dimmed. Peck reached for the glass that the bartender just gave him and went to take a sip but his body stopped in its tracks when the lights came up. There on stage was an angel...a devil...a woman. She had hair as red as fire and was wearing a dress that shimmered like rubies. While she had the flapper’s esthetique physically there were curves that the outfit couldn’t and shouldn’t hide. Walter felt his heart tripping even before she opened her mouth to sing. 

 

_ When the little bluebird _

_ Who has never said a word _

_ Starts to sing "Spring, spring" _

_ When the little bluebell _

_ At the bottom of the dell _

_ Starts to ring, ding ding _

 

_ When the little blue clerk _

_ In the middle of his work _

_ Starts a tune to the moon up above _

_ It is nature, that's all _

_ Simply telling us to fall in love _

 

_ And that's why birds do it, bees do it _

_ Even educated fleas do it _

_ Let's do it, let's fall in love _

_ In Spain the best upper sets do it _

_ Lithuanians and Letts do it _

_ Let's do it, let's fall in love _

 

_ The Dutch in old Amsterdam do it _

_ Not to mention the Finns _

_ Folks in Siam do it-- _

_ Think of Siamese twins. _

_ Some Argentines, without means, do it _

_ People say in Boston even beans do it _

_ Let's do it, let's fall in love _

 

       He knew Cole Porter.  **Everyone** knew Cole Porter, but she put a faster beat to the song, making it jump and shimmy with just a twist of her lips. Peck couldn’t take his eyes off of her the entire time, his still uplifted drink forgotten. Even after she left the stage there were sparkles in his eyes from her dress. It wasn’t until the speakeasy rang with applause that he remembered himself, downing the G&T in one large gulp. 

       “Great isn’t she?”

       It was a good thing Peck had already finished swallowing because the voice from nowhere would have made him spit it out. Turning he found a tall, friendly-eyed man had taken a spot on the bar behind him. 

       “Yeah she’s…she’s something else.”

       “That’s our girl!”

       The man took Peck’s empty glass and signaled to the bartender for a refill. 

       “Thanks but I really shouldn’t...although that was very smooth gin.”

       “How could you tell? You swigged it back so fast,” the stranger laughed. 

       “Well I don’t feel like there’s lead in my gut.”

       “Hmm, fair point. I’ll take the compliment then.”

       Peck quirked an eyebrow at him. “You make the gin?”

       “Yup. I own this place too...well me and the guys. We felt there was too much bad booze on the scene making people sick so with Iggy’s help we make our own. People say it’s better than the stuff you can get in Canada.”

       “That’s good to hear Mr…” Peck said, holding his hand out.

       “Stantz. Ray Stantz,” he replied as he shook Peck’s hand. “And you?”

       Walter didn’t think to come up with a fake name, so he gave Ray his real one. He was about to say something when the oily emcee walked up and broke into the conversation. 

       “Tex they need you in the kitchen,” he said quietly. 

       “Oh...right...ok well have a great night Walt. The second drink is on me.”

       Ray was already walking away before Peck could correct him. The other one was still there and giving him a funny look. 

       “Something wrong buddy?” Peck asked as he sipped his G&T, pleased by how smooth it really was. 

       “No, at least I don’t think so. Just something feels off about you…”

       “Keep giving me the stink eye like that and you’ll have more than a feeling.”

       “Whatever. I know your kind. You’re all bark and no bite,” he man sneered but moved off to do whatever else he needed to do. 

       Peck shook his head, returning to his drink. The bartender came over and asked if he needed another. 

       “Only if the redhead is coming back.”

       “Not tonight. She kicks off early, but she’ll be back tomorrow. J does two full sets Friday through Sunday, and singles on Monday and Thursday.”

       “Tonight’s Wednesday, so what was that?”

       “A bit of luck,” the man winked. “40 cents for the drink.”

       “A bit steep,” he said as he pulled out his wallet. 

       “Part of being a lawbreaker,” he smirked. “Name’s Winston by the way. If you need anything just let me know.”

       “Thanks. See you.”

 

       After Peck left Peter caught Winston’s attention and motioned for him to go to the back. Winston nodded, had one of the busboys watch the bar, and slipped into the back hallway.

       “Well? Is he a cop?” Peter asked immediately.

       “I don’t think so. I don’t get a buzz from him...not completely.”

       “But you’re not sure?”

       “He’s something. No way he’s a Bull though. Maybe a lawyer or a shamus, but not a cop.”

       “Alright. You’re gut’s right more times than it’s wrong. Maybe I have J loosen him up a bit.”

       “Her nose for the fuzz is good too.”

       “Her ass is better,” Peter smirked and headed back out to the stage to announce the next act. Winston shook his head and went back to work himself. 

 

       The next day Peck went to the department head’s office to give his report. He knocked on Mr. Clotch’s door and waited to be called in. The man in question was sitting behind a desk the size of a small lake, glaring at Peck like he had stolen the man’s newspaper that morning. 

       “Alright Peck, what did you find out last night?” 

       “Well I wasn’t able to stay for long and I didn’t get to see everything…”

       “So what you’re saying is you didn’t find anything out?” the small yet intimidating man asked as he stared Walter down. 

       “No I found out plenty. They make their own gin, they have two, possibly three owners, and there’s at least one back entrance. They called it the kitchen but I doubt they were referring to food.”

       “Hmm, not bad,” he said, leaning back slightly in his chair. “Going back?”

       “I planned on it yes sir.”

       “Any particular reason why? Or do you just love your job that much?”

       Peck fidgeted just a little under his boss’ pinpoint gaze, but gave him a confident look. 

       “I believe in doing my job to the best of my ability sir.”

       “Which is why you were picked. Good job Peck. Report back to me tomorrow.”

       “Yes sir.”

       Walter kept his pace steady as he walked out. He was just to the doorway when this boss stopped him. 

       “By the way...did you drink?”

       “It was an necessary evil.”

       “Mmm. Make sure you stop by accounting and get reimbursed.”

       “Thank you sir.”

       He was waved off, so Peck’s heart started beating again. 

 

       On the other side of town, in a diner that had seen better days a decade before, Winston sat in a small booth waiting to order breakfast. There were a few others there, mostly working men who were coming off the night shift. The bell over the door jingled as another man entered. He was older with thin hair and sharp eyes that wouldn’t miss a trick. The waitress at the counter nodded as if she knew him and made a cup of coffee. The man sat in the booth behind Winston so they were back to back. The waitress dropped off the cup, then returned to the main counter and turned the small radio up a bit. 

       “Morning sir,” Winston said quietly before sipping his own coffee. 

       “Morning son. Any news?” he asked as he poured a generous helping of sugar into the cup. 

       “Got a guy in last night. Name of Peck. I didn’t recognize him but he smelled official. If he’s looking to make a bust we need to warn him off.”

       “Hmm...I don’t know the name. Might be one of Lenny’s new boys. I’ll call him later. If I learn anything I’ll pass it along the usual way.”

       “Thank you sir.”

       “I told you son, call me Mike.”

       “Kinda hard when you’re the chief of police.”

       “Technically speaking you aren’t an officer of mine, so I’m not your boss.”

       “Fair enough...Mike.”

       “Good lad. See you in church.”

       The older man threw a few coins on the table for the coffee and took his leave. As soon as he was gone the waitress turned the radio back down and bussed his coffee cup. Winston finished his own and ordered a platter of fried eggs to go. He needed to get back to work. 

 

       It was around four pm when Oily Emcee (real name Peter Venkman) finally ventured into the world of the living and headed to The Easy to see how deliveries were going. Egon and Ray were already hard at work getting boxes of their gin loaded into trucks and offloading crates of other liquors for the bar to use. It was a deal that worked out well for all parties. The guys got their incoming stock at wholesale and the supplier got gin that wouldn’t kill anyone. 

       “I still can’t believe the government, you know? I mean I love being American, but why would they poison their own people?” Ray asked as he counted inventory. 

       “Well it’s the industrial alcohol they’re tainting, which shouldn’t be consumed by anyone. However the fact the government thinks people are either too smart or too stupid when it comes to vice is concerning,” Egon replied. 

       “True. I’m just glad we’re able to get our mix out there. No one should die from bad booze.”

       “And if we can make a few bucks off it, all the better,” Peter added as he walked in. 

       “It’s rare to see you before sundown. Something special must have happened,” Egon smirked.

       “I guess I just got up on the right side of the bed. How’s sales?”

       “Brisk!” Ray said. “We’re almost out of the last batch. Next one will be ready tomorrow.”

       “We have enough for tonight?”

       “Yup!”

       “Excellent. Hey Ray, that guy you were talking to last night…”

       “Which one?”

       “Ginger beard, bad attitude?”

       “Oh! Walt! Aw he’s a nice guy. You just rub people the wrong way.”

       “I rub  _ men _ the wrong way. Women always get it the right way.”

       “...uh huh. So what’s your question?”

       “You get any copper vibes from him?”

       “Police? Nah, not a one. Seemed like a nice guy. Kinda stressed but nice. He had eyes for Janine too. Looked like someone slapped him.”

       Peter grinned widely. “How fortunate. I was going to ask Big J to check him out. It’ll be even easier for her now. Thanks guys. Keep up the good work.”

       After he nearly skipped out of the room to take a nap at his desk, Ray and Egon traded looks. 

       “I think he’s allergic to work…” Egon said, rolling his eyes. 

       “Mmm,” Ray agreed. 

 

       That night Peck was back. He apparently made enough of an impression that Egon didn’t ask him for the password again. 

       “Evening,” he said as the door was opened for him.

       “Evening. Enjoy yourself.”

       Walter nodded and headed down the hall. He could hear the jazz band and smell the cigarettes. Just one night and he was hooked, although if he was honest with himself it had nothing to do with the place and all about the person. Janine was just taking the stage as Walter found a free table. She nodded to the band who started playing a slow bluesy tune that turned out to be Gershwin. 

 

_ Someday he'll come along, the man I love _

_ And he'll be big and strong, the man I love _

_ And when he comes my way, _

_ I'll do my best to make him stay. _

 

_ He'll look at me and smile, I'll understand _

_ And in a little while, he'll take my hand _

_ And though it seems absurd _

_ I know we both won't say a word. _

 

_ Maybe I shall meet him Sunday, _

_ Maybe Monday, maybe not _

_ Still I'm sure to meet him one day _

_ Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day. _

 

_ He'll build a little home just meant for two _

_ From which I'll never roam, who would? Would you? _

_ And so, all else above, _

_ I'm waiting for the man I love. _

 

       Walter felt like she was singing for him to be that man. It was silly of course. He knew it was impossible for Janine to be thinking of him when they’d never even met but still, stranger things happened. When the waitress came by for his order he asked for another gin and tonic, never taking his eyes off the stage. The drink arrived and was ignored when she launched into another tune about wanting someone to watch over her. Walter vowed then and there to learn every Gershwin song in existence so he could feel closer to the woman he was watching. After only minutes she was telling the appreciative crowd that this was her last song for the night. Walter’s heart ached but he listened to her with his whole body so he could recall it later when the night was cold. 

 

_ Embrace me, my sweet embraceable you _

_ Embrace me, you irreplaceable you _

 

_ Just one look at you _

_ My heart grew tipsy in me _

_ You and you alone _

_ Bring out the gypsy in me _

 

_ I love all the many charms about you _

_ Above all, I want these arms about you _

 

_ Don't be a naughty baby _

_ Come to mama, come to mama do _

_ My sweet embraceable you _

 

_ I love all the many charms about you _

_ Above all, I want my arms about you _

 

_ So don't you be, a naughty baby _

_ Come to mama do _

_ My sweet embraceable you _

 

       The applause was more of a roar than a polite noise of thanks for an entertaining evening. Peck stood and whistled shrilly, earning him a laugh from the singer. She waved to the unknown admirer and left the stage. He sat only after she was gone, a huge smile plastered on his face. The G&T was still ignored, but he paid for it anyway when the waitress came by. 

       “Hey Jenny! Having a good night?”

       “Yes Mr. Stantz, thanks,” she said with a smile. His eyes lingered on her face a second too long, making her blush and turn away. He coughed and plopped down. 

       “Hey there Walt! Good to see you again.”

       “Walter.”

       “Sorry?”

       “I prefer Walter.”

       “Oh! Sure no problem! So, you like our song bird?”

       “She’s…” He tried to play it cool but failed miserably. “She’s enchanting.”

       “Want to meet her?”

       Peck’s head snapped over to look at Ray. “Can I?”

       “Yeah. Sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

       Ray signaled to Jenny for another drink then disappeared in the back. He headed down a short hall, past the ‘kitchen’ and to a small closet turned dressing room. He was about to knock on the door when he heard Peter and Janine’s voices so he went on in. 

       “Ray! Good timing. Tell J that she needs to do us this solid and chat up that guy you were talking to.”

       “I told you, I’m a singer. I don’t do THAT anymore!” she hissed. 

       “No one’s asking you to sleep with him. Just be nice. You remember how to be nice right?”

       “Pete if she doesn’t want to do it…”

       “Yes she does. If she wants to keep her job then she wants to do it.”

       “Pete…” Ray sighed. 

       “Will you leave me alone if I do it?” Janine huffed, crossing her arms. 

       Peter gave her a beaming smile. “Of course! And feel free to head home after you’re finished.”

       “Well since this is a one set day and my set is over, yeah I’m going home!”

       “You’re a peach!” Peter said, ignoring her sass. He left Ray and Janine to head back out to the main room. 

       “I’m only a piece of ass to that man.”

       “You know that’s not true.”

       “Do I? I had to beg and plead to get him to let me sing. Now I’m the biggest draw but he still treats me like I’m walking the street.”

       “Aw Janine…”

       She huffed and turned to her makeup mirror to freshen up. “Don’t worry about it Ray. Give me a moment to change and I’ll be ready.”

       “Thanks. Get you a drink?”

       “Nah, I’ll let him get me one. Just be sure to charge it to Peter’s tab.”

       “Deal!”

 

       Janine sighed when the door closed. She gave herself a moment to cool off before changing dresses. She’d left the streets behind when she started working at The Easy, first as a waitress, then as a dancer, now as their headliner. Looking at herself in the mirror she repeated the chant she had to tell herself all the time so she wouldn’t forget. 

       “I am not a whore. I am not for sale. I am a human being.” 

       Sometimes she actually believed it.

 

       Walter couldn’t help but stare at her as she came out from the back room. Janine had changed into an emerald green slip dress that clung to her curves indecently. His mouth went dry when she got closer, her eyes locked on his as Ray guided her through the room. Almost a moment too late he jumped to his feet to greet her properly. 

       “Walter, this is our songstress Janine.” 

       She held her hand out to him to shake but Walter kissed it instead. Janine had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, but she blushed at the same.

       “Pleased to meet you.”

       “I...um…” 

       She couldn’t keep herself from laughing at his awkwardness and sat down beside him just as Jenny came up with drinks for them. As soon as they were on the table Ray guided her away to leave the two redheads alone. Walter just sat there and stared at her, making Janine feel like she was an exotic animal. 

       “Did you like the show?” she asked, desperate to get the whole thing over with. 

       “Yes! I mean...yes, it was wonderful. You do Gershwin proud.”

       “Thanks. I doubt most people realized it was all Gershwin.”

       “That’s their loss. You belong on Broadway. Why are you in this place?”

       She blushed again, a little uncomfortable at the attention. “I made some mistakes and didn’t have the best life. The guys gave me a shot at something more so I feel that I owe them for having my back when I needed it.”

       “What happened?”

       “I’d rather talk about you,” she said, turning on her charm. Peck knocked back his drink for some liquid courage. Sitting next to Janine made his tongue thick. 

       “There’s nothing special about me.”

       “I doubt that. I’m a little psychic and I can tell that there’s something about you. I bet you have to beat the girls off you with a stick.”

       It was Walter’s turn to blush. “Hardly.”

       “I don’t believe you. You’re too handsome.”

       He shook his head, smiling. “Thanks but I’m just...me.”

       They sat in silence for a moment, the conversation coming to an ungraceful stop, until Walter asked if she preferred Buster Keaton or Charlie Chaplin. She latched onto the topic and chatted with him about the pros and cons of both actors. That topic lead to the current films, which lead to plays, with lead to them sitting and chatting together for more than two hours. 

       “It’s true! Those are the kinds of things we got into in college.”

       “You sound like you were trouble with a capital T!”

       Walter shrugged but grinned like a little boy. 

       “Sorry to interrupt…” They glanced up at Ray, who looked truly sorry about having to disturb them. “It’s closing time.”

       “Oh! Oh wow I didn’t realize it was so late.”

       “Can I get you a cab?”

       “Nah, I live a few blocks away, but thanks.”

       “Then can I walk you home?”

       She paused and studied him for a moment. “Yeah, that would be good. Thanks handsome.”

       Peck beamed at her like she just gave him a winning lotto ticket. 

 

       It was only a bit warmer that night then it had been the night before. Walter offered Janine his jacket, which she gladly took. They moved at a steady pace, both well trained in the New York Walk. They were still able to chat as they walked down the darkened city streets. Peck was a little surprised and alarmed that Janine would take this path almost every night by herself. 

       “You shouldn’t be out alone after dark.”

       “Ah don’t worry about it,” she said, brushing his concern away. “I’ve been street smart for ages. No one messes with me. Besides…”

       She stopped and lifted up the hem of her skirt. Walter’s eyes bulged when she showed him a switchblade in her garter belt and more than a little bit of creamy thigh. 

       “...a smart girl always carries protection.”

       He could only nod as she dropped her hem and kept going. All too soon for Peck they were at her apartment. Even in the dark he could see it was a run down brownstone that should have been demolished years before. 

       “Janine, this isn’t right. You should be in a nicer place.”

       “Nicer places take money,” she said a little hotly. “I get to have a room all to myself and my neighbors are night owls like me. It’s fine.”

       “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

       “I said it’s fine so it’s fine,” she said, sighing, pushing away her anger. “It’s sweet you’re worried but don’t be. I’m a big girl.”

       She took his jacket off and handed it to him, then gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek. 

       “Night handsome.”

       He watched until she was safely inside the door then practically skipped home. 

 

       “Janine? Is that you?” called an older voice from the first floor apartment.

       “Yes Ms. Sherwood.”

       The door opened and an old but sturdy women came out. She gave Janine a kind smile as she held her hand out. 

       “You’re a few days late dear…”

       “I know,” she sighed and reached into her purse to give the woman $10. “There, that should bring me up to snuff.”

       Ms. Sherwood nodded appreciatively. “It does. Have a good night dear.”

       As soon as the woman was gone Janine headed up the three flights to her room. It was all the way in the back which she liked. It was tiny, quiet, and all hers just like she told Peck. Sure she had to share a bathroom with four other people but that was no worse than living with brothers and sisters. 

       While she changed for bed she thought about her evening. Walter had been...well...nice. He was a nice guy. She was sure if her mother was still alive she’d tell Janine to pursue the man.  _ “Nice men make for nice husbands” _ but she didn’t want nice. She wanted a man who would punch out slimeballs who got too handsy with her, a guy who wouldn’t take any shit from anyone. Walter was white bread and she wanted thick seared steak. Still, she felt a little guilty for boosting the tenner from his money clip earlier in the night, but she needed it for rent. Janine soothed her nagging conscience by reminding herself that she could have taken the $20, but she didn’t. 

       “See? I’m not a bad girl,” she said quietly as she slid into her small twin bed with creaky springs. “I’m just in bad times.”


	2. An Offer You Can't Refuse

       A heavy banging forced Peter to wake up earlier than he liked. He stumbled out of bed to search of the offending noise, which turned out to be a beefy fist slamming against his front door.

       “WHAT??” he yelled as he yanked it open, immediately regretting it.

       A hulk of a man in a three piece suit was blocking the entire doorway.

       “Mr. Buster wishes to speak with you,” he said in a voice that boomed menacingly even though the words were neutral.

       “Oh...ok. Is he here or…?”

       “I’m to take you to him. Get dressed.”

       Peter, a man who knew when not to argue, got dressed at the speed of light. He wished he had a phone in the bedroom so he could call Ray or Egon but he didn’t so he had to hope this wasn’t a bad meeting. Buster wasn’t a man who shied away from killing people who gave them problems. His nerves calmed a little when he was given a seat in the back. There was no one else in the car other than the beast sent to get him, which helped as well. Then again, the man was a brute squad all on his own…

       Buster’s place was a bigger than a brownstone but not quite a mansion. He was a gangster on the way up in the world. Peter had first dealt with him when he was still a hired thug for another gang, but clearly Buster wanted more out of life. Beefcake (named Steven at birth) parked the car right out front and led Peter in through the front door, another good sign for Pete’s ability to live another day. Once through the door he was guided to a small parlor where Buster was relaxing with a gorgeous woman wearing only a bathrobe.

       “Ah! Peter! Thanks for coming so quickly. Sorry to roust you so early but I wanted to get this out of the way. Dollie, why don’t you go back upstairs and keep warm for me.”

       He swatted her butt as she left, making her giggle.

       “So what’s up Buster?” Peter asked, sitting in a chair next to him.

       “Word has it you have the best gin in town. I want it.”

       “That’s sweet B, but our stock is already spoken for. We can barely keep up with orders…”

       “I’m not askin’ Venkman. I’m tellin’. I want the gin.” There was a dark, deadly look in Buster’s eyes as he leaned forward. “I don’t care about your other buyers. I want the best and I get the best.”

       “Buster…”

       “Don’t make me angry Pete.”

       Peter raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not trying to, I swear! I just can’t. Masseria has claim on 50% of my stock and some of the other families divvy up the rest. I have nothing left. You know I can’t go up against them.”

       Buster swore and stood up to prowl. “Fucking bastards. You should have sold to me first Pete. We’re friends.”

       “I was given the same choice then that you’re giving me now.”

       The gangster smirked. “Well then we’re just going to have to give you more choices.”

       When he saw the smile Peter felt like a stone landed in his gut.

 

       Egon and Ray were in the Kitchen at The Easy, excitedly discussing plans for a bigger still, when Peter stormed into the room.

       “We’ve got trouble.”

       “What kind of trouble?” Ray asked, immediately concerned.

       “Buster just had me to his house and it wasn’t for a surprise party. He wants in on our hooch.”

       “We don’t have any more to sell. That’s why we’re building a new still,” Egon said, crossing his arms. “Even then we that’s just to make sure we have our own supplies. We don’t have the manpower or the raw materials to do more.”

       “There’s no choice. Either we get him gin or he comes for us.”

       “And by that I assume you mean…” Ray asked, knowing he didn’t want to know the answer.

       “Chop us into little bits and take over the business.”

       “That’s what I thought you meant. Damn.”

       “So what are we going to do?” Egon asked.

       Peter thought for a moment. “You boys like Mexico?”

       “No Peter.”

       “But-!”

       “We’re staying. Ray and I have too much invested to walk away. Besides, I don’t do well in hot climates.”

       “Fine. Then you come up with a solution. I’m going to run through our stock for tonight.”

       After Peter left Ray looked at Egon. “Is he really checking inventory?”

       “No, he’s getting drunk.”

       “Just wanted to make sure he wasn’t sick or something.”

 

       “Mr. Clotch? Phone call for you. It’s Police Chief McDougal.”

       Clotch grunted in response and picked up the line. “Mike! How are ya?”

       “Good Lenny, good. Say, have you got a new guy on the prohibition run? One of my UC boys spotted someone a little off on a stakeout. I want to make sure he doesn’t get picked up.”

       “Yeah, actually. Name’s Peck. He’s a stuffed shirt but a decent guy. Just a lawyer so he’s not packing heat, but no one knows his face.”

       “Think you could get him out of The Easy? Send him to another place? I’ve got eyes on that club.”

       Clotch leaned forward, his desk chair creaking. “What’s up Mike?”

       “With luck, something big. I’d like to party there solo.”

       He nodded, easily reading between the lines. “No problem. No problem at all. This party happening soon?”

       “Not for a bit. I need more invites.”

       “Alright. I’ll call Peck off in a few days. No need to rush.”

       “Thanks Lenny. See you at church.”

       “You bet Mike. Best to the wife.”

 

       Walter straightened his tie and slicked back his hair again before descending the stairs to The Easy. He was dressed in his finest, roses in hand. Egon didn’t even ask for a password this time. Instead he opened the door and smirked at Peck as if he just heard a joke only he thought was funny.

       He had trouble finding a seat because the place was packed. He wasn’t surprised since it was Friday, but it was bothersome. Peck wanted to sit as close as he could to the woman who easily claimed his heart. Giving up on finding a table he headed to the bar and sat on a stool, ordering his usual.

       “Evening. I see you came prepared,” Winston joked lightly.

       “Pretty women deserve pretty flowers,” Peck replied confidently. “Think she’d want to see me before the show?”

       “Sorry but no. She never sees anyone till she’s done singing.”

       Just then a gentleman stumbled out of the back hallway, grinning like a fool. He tried to walk back in, but a pale slim arm stopped in, shaking their finger at him. He doffed his hat, bowing, and stumbled to the bar for a drink.

       “That woman’s kisses make a man tipsy,” he said lazily to Peck. Winston glared at the newcomer, then gave Peck a sad look.

       “We have a lot of women who work here…” he started, but Peck shook his head.

       “It’s fine. Everything will be fine.”

       He gave the roses a delicate sniff and waited for the show to start, valiantly ignoring the twisting feeling in his gut.

 

       Janine was flying high from the emotions from the crowd. She sang her heart out and they responded with adoration and appreciation. Her whistler was back so she blew him a kiss as she left the stage. There was only about 20 minutes between sets and she was already worn out. Walking quickly to her dressing room she opened it to find the man she’d pulled off one of the new waitresses.

       “You’re in the wrong room buddy.”

       “You’re right...but you’re pretty too. Prettier than Tiffany. Lemme take you out, show you the town,” he slurred, stumbling into her. She shoved him off and into the hallway.

       “Get lost!” she yelled, the Bronx in her voice coming through loud and clear. “Peter!!”

       “Aw come on baby, just a kiss!”

       “PETER!!”

 

       Outside at the bar Walter felt a niggling in the back of his head as he heard a distant yell over the band. Winston was at the far end of the bar from the back hallway, while Peter and Ray were chatting up some important looking guests. He heard the yell again and knew he couldn’t ignore it. Putting the roses on the bar he went to the back. When he was only a few steps in he clearly heard Janine yelling for Peter while a drunkard pawed at her. A fire lit in Peck’s heart when he saw her struggling with the man.

       “GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!” he yelled as he barreled to them, harshly grabbing his shoulder and pulling him off Janine.

       “Get yer own lady pal!”

       In answer Peck clocked the drunk right in the nose, dropping him with one punch. Turning to Janine he put a comforting arm around her as he led her back to her dressing room.

       “Are you alright?”

       “Yeah I am. Thanks handsome,” she said, her voice a little shaky. “I threw that guy out a bit ago for getting all over Tiffany. I guess he thought I was her? Or something? I don’t know.”

       “I’m going to make sure he leaves. Stay here ok?”

       She nodded, giving him a soft smile. “Thanks.”

       Once he was gone she pulled a bottle from her makeup stand and took a swig, grimacing. The gin helped calm her down a bit even though she didn’t care of the taste. Once her hands had stopped shaking she thought about what she’d seen.

       “Well Handsome, I guess you aren’t as white bread as I thought…” she murmured as she started getting ready for her second set.

 

       “Everything alright?” Buster asked when Peter returned to the table just as Janine took the stage.

       “Just some idiot thought he could get away with something. How’s the gin?”

       “Glorious, just like I heard. I’m glad you came around.”

       “Well, we can’t get you all you’re asking for, but with the new still we can at least get you started,” Ray said, uneasy with the whole situation.

       “I’m sure my competition won’t be around for long. Besides,” he said, leering at the red-headed songbird. “I’m sure there’s other things that I can do while I’m waiting.”

       Peter followed his gaze and frowned. “Janine is special. She…”

       “She’s perfect. I want her. Send her to my place.”

       “Buster, that’s not how this works,” Peter said, standing.

       “That’s right. Janine isn’t ours to give away. She’s a sweet lady,” Ray agreed, also standing.

       “I don’t give two shits. She works here so she’s supposed to take orders. I don’t want this to be a problem.”

       Buster nodded to Steven, who was over at the next table. With a swiftness that shouldn’t have been possible with his size he flattened Ray with a punch to the ear, then gave him a few quick jabs to the face after he was down. Peter yelled and tried to tackle him, but Steven was too big to even be bothered by him.

       “Let’s go big guy. Suddenly I’m not in the mood,” Buster said, then turned to Peter. “I’m going outta town for business. I’ll be back next week. I’d better see her sweet ass at my door and ready to go.”

       Peter glared at the man. Before he could answer the gangster and his thug were gone. Winston was already working on Ray with Jenny hovering anxiously. At the very least his nose was broken and there was blood everywhere.  

       “Close up shop,” Peter hissed to Egon when he came up to find out what happened. “We gotta get Ray to the hospital.”

       Egon’s voice carried well through the bar. In minutes everyone was up and out, save the staff and Peck. Peter noticed he was still sitting at the bar while he waited for Winston to pull the car around.

       “Just ‘cause Red likes you doesn’t mean you get to break the rules.”

       “I’m waiting to take her home,” Walter replied. “It’s not safe for a lady to walk alone at night.”

       Peter snorted. “She’s no lady pal, but who I am to stop you from making a mistake?”

       Walter was about to say something when Janine came out from the back wearing her coat and carrying a small purse.

       “You waited? That’s so sweet,” she said as she spotted the roses. “For me?”

       Walter nodded, blushing a bit. “Pretty woman...flowers...I mean…”

       She laughed at him, picking the roses up in one hand and looping her arm through his.

       “Come on Handsome. Walk me home.”

       “Hey Janine, hang on a second. I need to talk to you...alone,” Peter said, looking pointedly at Peck.

       Walter glanced at Janine and waited for her ok before walking away. He lingered at the door, far enough to give them privacy but still able to keep an eye on them.

       “J, I’m in a bind.”

       “Aren’t you always? What’s wrong now? Cops sniffing again?”

       “Nah, the fuzz has been iced. One of my new buyers, Buster...you remember Buster right?”

       Janine grimaced. “Snarky attitude, handsy, and thinks he’s god’s gift to the world?”

       “That’s him.”

       “Nope, doesn’t ring a bell,” she huffed, crossing her arms.

       “Aww come on Red! I need your help!” Peter pleaded.

       She sighed and rolled her eyes. “What’s the game?”

       “Well he...well he would like your company for the evening.”

       “Peter!!” she hissed. “I told you I don’t do that anymore!!”

       Across the room Peck took a few steps closer to them but Janine waved him off.

       “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important but he’s threatening the business. He’s moved up in the world and doesn’t give two dimes about getting rid of people in his way. We’re already having to beg to keep him from taking the still.”

       “So you offered me up as a bonus??”

       “No! He asked for you. Why do you think Ray got his face beat in?? We were trying to defend you and Buster wasn’t having any of it,” Peter fumed.

       Janine sighed again. “I...I’ll think about it.”

       “He’s gone till next week.”

       “Ok,” she said sadly.

       “Janine, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

       “I know, I just thought I was done with this.”

       “Yeah...me too.”

       She turned away from Peter and joined Peck by the door.

       “Everything ok?”

       Janine just nodded and tugged his arm to get him moving.

 

       They walked to her home in silence. Walter tried to pull her into conversation but she gave one word answers. Finally he gave up and just enjoyed the feel of her arm on his. The evening was feeling like summer for once so they didn’t need their jackets. Knowing that there were only a few layers of clothes between them gave him an odd thrill. He’d never felt this way for a woman before, but he was worried that she didn’t feel the same way for him.

       “Janine...I wanted to ask you something. Something important-"

       “I’m sorry Handsome, not tonight. Today has been a mess,” she said casually, not looking up at him.

       Walter’s cheeks flushed brightly. “No! No, I didn’t mean…”

       “Hmm?” she asked, not even realizing that they were speaking on different levels about the same subject. “Well here we are. Thanks for walking me home.”

       “Of course,” he said. Before she could slip away from him he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Janine smiled slightly and delicately removed her hand from his. “Goodnight Janine.”

       “Goodnight.”

       He watched her walk into the building and waited to wave when she turned back around, but she didn’t. He tried not to be disappointed as he watched the door shut, but his pride stung a little. Janine had come into his life like a runaway train, and he felt like he was going to spend the rest of his life chasing after her.

 

       She sunk down onto her bed, weary all the way to her bones. Looking over at the mirror above her dressing table she stared into her reflection.

       “I am not a whore. I am not for sale. I am a human being.”

       Janine almost got through her speech without crying. Almost.

 

       The next day Ray was let go from the hospital. Instead of Egon or Peter waiting to take him home, Jenny was there with a taxi ready. She gave him the biggest, prettiest smile he’d ever seen.

       “I’m so glad you’re ok!” she said, gently giving him a hug. “I was so worried!”

       “You were?” he asked, blushing hard. Ray was about to hug her back but she had already moved away. It took all of his willpower not to pull her back into his arms since she seemed to fit perfectly there.

       “Yeah, I mean...you’re my boss…” she replied awkwardly, pushing some hair behind her ear and looking down at the ground.

       Ray thought she was even more pretty when she was blushing, not realizing he was just as red. They stood there silently for a moment when the cabbie honked and told them to get moving. Jenny laughed at her herself and got in, motioning for Ray to follow when he just stood there. Carefully he folded himself into the taxi and sat next to her, wondering how close he could get without her thinking it was too close…

 

       The next few days passed as uneventfully as it gets for people who work in a speakeasy. Shipments came and went, alcohol was consumed, money exchanged hands. Janine sang, Egon guarded, and Peter schmoozed. Ray couldn’t stop looking at Jenny and failed miserably at appearing casual when she caught him staring. Peck didn’t bother trying to hide his feelings from Janine, who lapped it up like a kitty with milk. Winston just laughed at the whole situation.

       For a while it was easy to forget that they were living in an illegal world with a G-man and an undercover cop sitting right in their midst.

 

       Peck knew that working for the government wasn’t a glamorous job, or one that would make him rich. It paid the bills with a little left over to splurge with, but Peck was such a workaholic that his savings account was nearly bursting. He lived simply in a fourth floor walk-up studio apartment just a few blocks from the office. Every day he brought his lunch in a brown paper sack, and rarely went anywhere other than the movies. Even his sudden urge to throw every dime he made at Janine hardly put a dent in his finances. While he worked on his daily paperwork he wondered if it was finally time to move into a bigger place...maybe a nice Brownstone…

       Someone gently clearing their throat shook him from his daydreams of coming home to a wife and kids.

       “Ah, Miss Drummond. Sorry about that. What can I do for you?”

       “Mr. Clotch needs to see you about your latest assignment.”

       “Thank you. I’ll be right there.”

       Unlike most men in the office he didn’t watch Mr. Clotch’s personal assistant, Gloria, walk away although he had no doubt he’d enjoy the view. She was capable, smart, and beautiful in ways that people would gladly sell their soul for. However few people also knew that she was witty, and cutting with her comments when she wasn’t worried about who overheard her. The woman was a firecracker, something he respected deeply. He felt that Janine and Gloria would be fast friends if they ever met. Perhaps he should ask about a double date…

       Shaking his head he got up and quickly made his way to his boss’ office. With Gloria’s nod he knocked once and entered. As usual Lenny Clotch was behind his desk, smoking and frowning at whatever the papers in front of him said.

       “Sir? You asked to see me?”

       “Peck...yeah.” He didn’t offer Walter a seat so he remained standing. “You’re finished with that surveillance job. I need you to start going over the lawsuit papers with Conroy about that distillery that was seized last week.”

       “Sir?” he asked again, his heart racing.

       “Problem Peck?”

       “No sir I just...does this mean it’s on the list?”

       Lenny put his cigarette down and finally looked up at Walter. “Yeah, it’s going to be a party there soon...some time next week maybe. Why? You got a soft spot for someone there?”

       “Not per say…” he lied.

       “Good, because anyone there is getting tossed in the clink. No more playing patty cake with the rich and lucky. They’re getting locked up too so steer clear because as of now your immunity has expired.”

       Peck stood up straighter. “I understand sir.”

       Clotch grunted, his standard dismissal, and returned to his papers. Walter quietly left the room, nodded to Gloria, then stopped at his desk just long enough to grab his hat and suit jacket. The agent at the desk next to him made some lame joke about it not being quitting time yet. Peck glared the man down and stalked out. He had things to do.

 

       On the other side of town, Winston was in a meeting with his own boss, although he got to have lunch at the same time.

       “So Buster is finally making his move eh? I’m tempted to let him have his little war and play maid later,” Mike said, brushing crumbs off of his plain-clothes. Wearing a uniform would make their secret meeting harder, plus it was nice to get out and mingle with the common man without them wondering if he was going to bust them for a flask of homemade hooch.

       “He’s told Pete that he plans on taking out Masseria since he’s got the biggest take.”

       “Heh, Buster is either a genius or a moron. Sure taking out Masseria would get him more territory fast, but there’s a lot of sharks that will smell the blood in the water. Buster’s more likely to end up in a cemetery plot than head of the Families.”

       “So should I stay put?”

       “Yes and no. Let the guys know someone is sniffing around. If they do what I think they will, you’ll be in a new place soon, hopefully one with better security. That will throw Buster off too, which is better for us. Otherwise, keep your head down and your ears open. All the riff-raff will be locked away soon enough.”

       “As always sir.”

       “Thanks son. See you in church.”

       “Yes sir.”

       Mike slid out of the booth, leaving Winston alone to finish his sandwich. He thought about the guys he had been working with and the men he was supposed to be loyal to. It was getting harder and harder to see Egon, Peter, and Ray as criminals and more like guys just trying to make a living. They weren’t hurting anyone. Point of fact they were probably saving lives since their gin was as safe as water. Winston was certain he’d see more newspaper headlines about people dying from alcohol poisoning if it wasn’t for Ray’s drive to make the best of the best.

       Polishing off his food he paid and left the diner to make his way over to The Easy. It was time to put a worm in Peter’s ear, and maybe a little more…


	3. Chapter 3

       As soon as Walter knocked on the door to Janine’s building he had no idea what to say. If he told her he was with the Prohibition Office she might run away in fear of getting arrested, which was exactly what he was trying to prevent. He wasn’t given a chance to come up with any other ideas because the front door swung open. A matronly woman gave him a once-over. 

       “Yes?”

       Peck hastily removed his hat. “Ma’am, I was wondering if Janine was in?”

       “Janine? Prolly since she’s a night owl like the rest of us…” She gave him another look. “Third floor all the way in the back. Don’t get any ideas. We’re a respectable place.”

       “Yes ma’am. Thank you.”

       The place was church quiet with only a few muffled snores coming through closed doors even though it was well after noon. He moved as silently as possible up the three flights. Her room was easy enough to find since there were only two on this level. Knocking softly he waited...There was no movement on the other side so he knocked again a little louder this time. Still nothing. Knocking again he called her name and announced himself. Finally there was a creaking noise and the shuffling of feet. The door opened just enough for him to see a sleepy eye staring at him. 

       “...Walter? What are you doing here? It’s so early…”

       “It’s almost four.”

       “Yeah. Early.”

       Janine stepped aside and let him in. Peck looked around the tiny room for a place to sit, but there was only a bed, dresser, nightstand, and a makeshift clothes rack. He was about to explain his visit when he realized she was wearing only a thin bathrobe. 

       “Ah...should I leave and give you time to...ah...dress?” he asked, blushing hard. 

       She chuckled. “You wanted to see it the other night. What changed?”

       He blushed harder and stammered something about decency so with his back turned she slipped on a pair of scandalous wide-legged pants and a cotton shirt that was probably a gentleman’s undershirt at one time.  

       “Better?” she smirked.

       It almost was, but Walter eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts because of how snug the shirt was. He spun around again. 

       “Please! I’m not a prude but...please?”

       “Fine fine. I’ve got my robe on too. Good enough?”

       He peeked and saw that she was finally fully covered. “Yes, thank you. Janine, I need to talk to you about something. Something important. I…I want you to be my girl.”

       “...you do?” she asked, eyes wide. 

       “Yes I do. You’re the kind of woman I’d hoped to meet since I knew I liked girls. You’re tough but kind and so lovely.”

       She blushed prettily. “Charmer.”

       He smiled at that. “It’s true. I think about you all day. I want to take care of you.”

       “Take care of me?” she questioned. “What do you mean?”

       “Set you up in a pretty house with an allowance. You’ll never want for anything, and you’ll never have to go back to the club, or even work, again.”

       Walter’s daydream of a loving wife and kids danced in front of his eyes, blinding him to the fact that the smile had fallen from Janine’s face.

       “You want to keep me locked up in a house? And pay me to ‘be your girl’?”

       “Well I mean-”

       “I’m not a  _ whore _ ! I’m a human being! I won’t be any man’s possession again!” she hissed.

       “I never said you were! Why are you getting so upset? I just want to give you a better life!”

       “Because I don’t take anything I haven’t earned hot shot. You think you can just walk in here and sweep me off my feet like some low-rent Cinderella? I’ve got pride and I won’t let some mook act like he owns me then toss me aside when some prettier piece of ass comes along!!” 

       “I never said that! I’d never DO that!” She spit his words back at him about an allowance and a home. “That’s not what I meant at all! And if you want to work you can...just not at the club.”

       “Why? Worried that because I’m happy there I won’t want to come home to you?”

       “No! It’s just...well...they’re going to get raided in a day or two and I don’t want you caught up in it. It’s going to be bad.”

       “We get raided all the time. What aren’t you telling me?”

       He sighed. “I know it’s going to be bad because I work at the Prohibition Office.”

       Janine went from red to white to red again. “You...bastard!” 

       “Please don’t be angry. I didn’t want to keep it from you-”

       “Angry? You don’t know angry buddy!! You had me thinking you were a good guy, someone I could spend time with, but no! You set up me! Used me to get in closer with the boys at the club! You gotta lotta nerve!!”

       “Janine! No! I swear it’s not like that! I care for you! Truly! I was just there to look the place over but then I saw you and-”

       “Bullshit! All you men are the same! Women are only tools, either to get you off or get you promoted! Well buddy you can bet your ass I won’t be used by you or the club. I won’t go back to jail for anyone!!” 

       As she yelled she poked him ruthlessly in the chest, making him step away from her.

       “ _ Back _ to jail…? Wait-”

       She gave a shove that made him trip over his own feet as he tried to keep his balance. He landed on the hallway floor, eyes wide with shock as he looked up at Janine. 

       “I never want to see you again!! Asshole!” she yelled and slammed the door. 

       Walter leapt to his feet and pounded on the door. “Janine! Please! Listen to me! I just want to help you!”

       First he called her name, begging her to think about his offer and how much he felt for her, but then he began to curse her for being so stupid and blind. He kept pounding until some of the other residents, rightfully mad that their sleep was disturbed, bodily removed him from the building. His hands and knees were scrapped from hitting the pavement hard but he didn’t care. 

       “You try to be a good guy…I wish I never met that stupid bitch…” he growled. Picking himself up he limped down the street and kept an eye out for somewhere he could get utterly drunk in. 

 

       On the other side of the door Janine cried so hard she made herself sick. 

       “Bastard,” she whispered. “I’m not for sale. I’m not a whore…”

 

       That night Peter knocked on the dressing room door, already in a foul mood thanks to the news from Winston that the club was on someone’s hit list. 

       “Red! Five minutes! There’s people waiting to see you shake your ass.”

       The door flew open. Peter expected to see his favorite red-head angry, but she was giving him a sad look. Quickly applied makeup had failed to hide the bags under her eyes or the fresh tear tracks. 

       “I need to talk to you.”

       Suspicious but very concerned, Peter sat down in the only chair in the room while Janine paced as best as she could in the small space. 

       “Two things. One, I’m quitting the club. Things are getting hot-”

       “I know. Tomorrow we’re moving to a new spot.”

       “Who told you?”

       “Winston. Who told you?”

       “...Walter.”

       “Wally-boy came to see you? Why aren’t you in a good mood then?”

       “It’s none of your business! Besides you should be happy I’m mad at him because now...now I’ll do what I have to in order to keep Buster off your back,” she hissed.

       Peter stood and put his hands on her slim shoulders.

       “Janine, I know we’ve had our differences, but don’t do this for me. Buster’s trash and he won’t treat you like you deserve. Walter though...he’s a dickless jerk but he ain’t all bad.”

       She gave him a miserable smile. 

       “I’m doing it so I have a job to come back to when things settle down. Don’t worry, I won’t be gone long. Guys like Buster go through women like toilet paper. I know how the game is played.”

       “Yeah, I know you do but that doesn’t make it right. I shouldn’t have asked you. You’ve worked so hard to get rid of your old rep…”

       “No thanks to you,” she interrupted playfully. “But it’s ok. For once being known as a good time gal will be helpful. Just...if you see Walter…” 

       “J, what happened? The man worships the ground you walk on. Tell good old Dr. Venkman what’s wrong.”

       “You’re not a psychiatrist.”

       “Pretend I am. Spill.”

       She hesitated but relented.

       “I...he...he said he wanted me to quit working, that he’d set me up with some sweet life. He’d even give me an allowance,” she said with a snort and a roll of her eyes. “...like I was some kinda toy or pet.”

       “Ah, I see.” She cocked an eyebrow. “He got you right in your pride. You’ve been doing all you can to make people forget you were a prostitute. Hell he probably doesn’t even know you were one. So when he comes along offering love and white picket fences you think he wants a mistress to keep on the side, but...Red...I’m pretty sure he was looking to wife you up.”

       Janine went white. “Oh...oh no...Peter…”

       She broke down sobbing. Peter bundled her into his arms and gave her a big brother hug. Ray poked his head in to see what was keeping Janine and saw the two of them. He gave Peter a silent gesture which was returned negatively. Ray nodded and left. Peter knew the crowd wouldn’t be happy that their singer was taking the night off, but the band was good enough to make them forget. Besides, Janine needed time to-

       “Heyyy there’s my pretty baby. I can’t believe you took the night off just because I’m back in town. That’s the way to show a man you care.”

       Janine froze in Peter’s arms when they heard Buster’s voice.

       “Buster, we need to-”

       “You know it honey! I just couldn’t wait to get my arms around you!”

       Janine smoothly moved from Peter to Buster’s arms, cooing and batting her eyes at him. The gangster smiled down at her, but there was no warmth in his eyes. He guided Janine out, leaving Peter speechless. She shot him a look she hoped appeared comforting before disappearing down the hall with Buster.  

       “Shit.” Venkman mumbled. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masseria and Lucciano were real gangsters. Their history is very interesting if you're looking for something to read about!

       The club went on as it did every night while the guys sat in the kitchen (aka still room) and tried to muddle out what the hell to do next. Janine was in the arms of a known killer who had a target on his back, and it was a situation that left a foul taste in their mouths. 

       “I don’t like this Pete.”

       “I don’t like it either Ray but our balls are in a vice. Egon, options?”

       “None that don’t include our deaths or jail time,” he replied, leaning forward to put his elbows on the table they all sat around.

       “You’re a paragon of optimism…OK so Janine’s stuck with Buster. Best case scenario is he...well he does his thing and drops her when something else catches his eye.”

       “Worst case we find her in pieces on the doorstep and then Buster comes after us just because he’s not happy,” Ray sighed. “Pete how the hell did you even get mixed up with this guy? He’s bonkers!”

       “I wasn’t always the upstanding citizen you see today,” Peter snarked. “Point is, if things don’t happen just the right way we’re going to have to find a new singer.”

       “Jesus Pete…” Ray sighed, closing his eyes in shame over how callous his friend was.

       Winston listened to the men go back and forth about what to do. He shook his head and cleared his throat. 

       “As much as I hate to say it, Janine isn’t the most important thing going on right now.”

       “But it’s Janine!” Ray cried, hopping up to pace. “We can’t just leave her with that bastard.”

       “I agree, but the heat is on here. We gotta move and move fast. Once we relocate we can make a plan to get her back, but the club has to come first right now. Besides, word has gotten out that Buster has plans for Masseria, and he’s not too keen on an upstart eyeing his territory. Apparently Buster has also been talking about how tight he is with Pete, which looks even worse for us. We could end up in the middle of a full blown shootout,” Winston warned.

       “That makes it even more important we get Janine away from him!”

       “Ray, I get it. I really do! But we can’t help her if we’re dead. Besides, you don’t want Jenny caught in the crossfire do you?” 

       Winston knew it was a low-blow, but it would get the reaction he needed. 

       “...no…”

       “Exactly. We need to lie low and I think...I think maybe getting arrested is the best way to do it.”

       “Hang on, are you telling us to get busted?!” Peter snapped.

       “Yeah, I am. Think about it! Buster can’t hold it against us and we’ll be out of the way when the gang war between him and Masseria happens.”

       “Logical, but for that to happen the police would need to find the club in business, which not only puts our patrons in harm’s way, but our employees as well. I won’t agree to that.”

       Winston nodded, conceding Egon’s point. The fact they were so worried was one of the reasons he’d agreed to post watch over the place. They weren’t just sleazy men out for a buck. They honestly cared, which meant it was time for him to show all of his cards. 

       “What if I could promise a flashy bust with no one getting harmed, and the only ones arrested more than overnight is us?”

       Peter and Egon were immediately suspicious, but Ray looked like Winston had given him a life line. 

       “Yes! If Jenny stays safe then I agree. Right guys?! Guys?”

       His friends ignored Ray’s confused look. 

       “You’re offering a lot Winston. In fact I’ve noticed you’ve got a pretty good ear to the street beat...a little  _ too _ good. What’s the deal with you? You a porker??”

       Winston crossed his arms and took a defensive stance. “If I am?”

       Egon growled and lunged at the bartender, but Ray was faster and held him back. 

       “The  _ fuck  _ Winston!! We trusted you!!” 

       “I’m sorry! I really am! This isn’t how I wanted things to happen. The cops aren’t even after you guys! They want Buster and Masseria.”

       “Why wouldn’t they want us too? We’re breaking the law, same as everyone else,” Ray said, struggling to hold Egon back. 

       “You guys are the lesser of many evils. Your drinks don’t make people sick, you don’t throw your weight around, and you’re not making things worse for the locals. I guess the higher ups figure a little sin now and then isn’t a big deal so long as it’s quiet.”

       Peter, who had been oddly silent since Winston’s admission of being a spy, spoke up. 

       “Janine said that Walter told her about the pending raid. How did he know about it?”

       “Walter’s with the Prohibition Office,” Winston said. “After he came to the club I asked my contact at City Hall about him. He didn’t feel like a cop but something dinged. Sorry I lied about it Peter.”

       Venkman sighed but nodded. “You were just doing your job, and yeah if the Blue Boys were gunning for us they would have shut us down ages ago.”

       “So...what do we do?” Egon asked, finally calmed. 

       “Well we take it step by step,” Ray said, taking over the conversation. “Buster is out for Masseria and vica versa. The cops want them both and the Feds want them both. So…”

       “So if we can get them here at the same time we can gift wrap them for the law,” Egon finished.

       “How do we do that?” Peter asked.

       “Hmm, we could tell them the other side has agreed to a meeting. Try to smooth things out you know? No one wants a gang war,” Ray said.

       “That won’t be enough.”

       The guys turned to see Jenny standing in the doorway with a look on her face they’d never seen before. The pretty blonde was usually upbeat and smiling, but now there was a coldness in her eyes that made her look dangerous. 

       “Jenny?” Ray asked, confused and alarmed.

       She walked to the table and sat down beside him, her hand taking his. 

       “What’s going on Jenny?”

       “Ray...I haven’t be honest with you…”

       “Oh geez,” Peter sighed, holding his head in his hands. “Here we go again.”

       Jenny shot him a glare. “My name is Jenny Luciano. My uncle is an enforcer for Masseria. The man won’t take a meeting with Buster just because he’s asked to. He needs a reason.”

       “Ending a gang war isn’t enough?!”

       “It’s about money and power. It has to get him both,” Jenny said. 

       “Ok...how?” Ray asked, holding her hand tightly. 

       “It’s simple. You let me go talk to Uncle Lucky, and he’ll talk to Masseria. We’ll tell him that Buster is coming with some of his top men to The Easy and it’s a perfect time to ‘handle his supply problem’. Then Pete tells Buster the same thing.”

       “Great, so they shoot everyone in the club while trying to get to each other,” Peter snarked.

       “We’ll close for the meeting,” Jenny said, rolling her eyes. “Buster uses the front door, Masseria comes in through the loading dock. As soon as they’re in the main club room the Feds can swarm in and block them in. Done and wrapped up tidy.”

       “Seems easy enough,” Winston agreed. “So long as we get all the sides to agree.”

       “They will. Everyone has something to gain by succeeding.”

       “You seem pretty sure of yourself,” Peter said.

       “I was raised in The Family,” she replied coldly. “I’ve seen things you can’t even imagine.”

       Peter put his hands up in surrender. “Just surprised is all. You never acted like this before. 

       “That’s because I was happy before.”

       “And you aren’t now?” Ray asked softly, his grip on her hand loosening. 

       She took his in both of hers and held tight. “The only reason I’m not is because…” Frowning slightly, Jenny tried to think of the words, but since they failed her she did the next best thing and kissed him softly. Ray let out a little pleased whine and closed his eyes, not daring to move. It wasn’t until Egon coughed awkwardly that she broke the kiss with a soft smile. She giggled a bit when she saw Ray’s bright red face. 

       “About time,” Winston joked. “Alright, so let’s get this thing in motion.”

       The group went their separate ways, some getting back to work while others got back to slacking off. Ray and Jenny stayed right where they were until they were alone. 

       “So...ah…” 

       She smiled, loving how boyish he was. She wanted to kiss him again.

       “So…”

       “Why here? Why us?”

       Jenny blinked for a moment. “I wanted to get away from my family and make a fresh start, but I have no work history and I have to use a different last name so people don’t peg me as a Lucianno right away. The only way I could find a job was to go somewhere they didn’t ask too many questions. Then I heard about a handsome guy making safe gin at a good price and figured he seemed like the kind of man I’d want to know.”

       “I guess that makes sense,” he mumbled, trying to hide his giant grin by turning away.

       She guided his face back to her with a gentle hand. 

       “Ray, I like you. I like you a lot.”

       “I...I really like you too. Would you, um...like to go out sometime? Soon?”

       He felt blinded by her radiant smile. “I’d love to! But for now I have to get back to work.”

       “Oh! Right! Work!”

       Ray felt foolish but so damned happy as he watched her leave the room, looking back to throw him another smile like a lifeline to his heart. He sighed like a goofy kid before forcing himself to follow her lead and get back to work.  

 

       The next morning Peter went out in search of Peck. The easiest way was to go to the Prohibition Office, but he knew that was too risky so he paid a local deli’s delivery boy to run in a sandwich with a note while he waited in their car. Five minutes later Peck was out on the street looking for him. Peter whistled to catch his attention. Walter jogged over to where he was and glared at the man. 

       “I should throw you in jail just for the hell of it.”

       “You could, but then you’d miss out on all the fun,” Peter said. His words should have been jovial, but his voice and eyes were steel. “Janine’s been rousted by Buster and is having to play good time girl in order to stay alive.”

       Peck went gray. “What? When?”

       “Right after you two had your blow up. She talked to me about it-”

       “It wasn’t any of your business!!”

       “-and,” Peter continued, ignoring the interruption. “I let her know that you weren’t trying to make her be a hooker again or a mistress-”

       “She was a...a...prostitute??”

       “Jesus will you let me finish?! I told her that you were trying to get hitched with her and she misread the whole thing. About two seconds after she decided to try and find you he showed up. Red knows his rep and went with him to save everyone’s skin.”

       “Yeah, I’ve seen his rap sheet. I hate to say it but she made the right choice,” Peck sighed. “My poor angel...So what’s the plan?”

       Peter smirked. “What makes you think I have one?”

       “Spare me the malarkey.”

       “Ok you got me. I need you to talk to your boss. We’re putting together a little shindig that I think he’s going to want to attend.”

       He laid out what he had in mind. Walter nodded and agreed to help. 

       “I hope this works. I don’t have enough clout to get them to raid Buster’s place just for Janine, not against his paid mooks and muscle men in City Hall.”

       “It’ll work. While he’s getting ventilated at The Easy, one of us can get into his house and bust Red out.”

       “I’m your man,” Peck said, shaking Peter’s hand. 

       “Good. Go get your gears moving and head over to the club tonight after 10 pm.”

       “I will...and thanks.”

       Venkman nodded and drove off, hoping that Peck could convince his boss that a raid was needed  _ fast _ .

 

       On the other side of town Winston was having a very similar talk with the Police Chief. 

       “Mike, I’m tellin’ ya, this is going to go down no matter what. If we can push it onto our turf with our rules-”

       “Winston, I appreciate your go-get-’em attitude, but a bust like this takes more planning than you’re giving me time for.”

       “There are lives at stake Mike!” Winston yelled, slamming his hands on the Chief’s desk.

       “Again, I understand but-”

       “Masseria is coming to the club.”

       The Police Chief went quiet.

       “He’s coming along with some of his top men. So is Buster. The club will be closed so no civilians will be in harm’s way. This is your best shot at getting two mob men out in one go.”

        Chief McDougal leaned back in his chair and thought for a moment. “Alright. I’ll call up my friend in the Prohibition Office. We need as many men on this as possible. When is it happening?”

       “Meeting is set for 11 pm tonight at The Easy.”

       “Alright. We’ll be there at 10. I assume you’ll have some protection?”

       Winston nodded. His twin revolvers were already cleaned, loaded, and waiting at the club. 

       “Yes sir. See you tonight.”

       “Tonight...and may God be with us.”


End file.
